Fusers, printing apparatuses and methods, and methods of forming images on media are disclosed. In some printing apparatuses, toner images are formed on media and the media are then heated to fuse (fix) the toner onto the media. Such printing apparatuses can include a fuser member, and a pressure roll, which define a nip between them. Media are fed to the nip where the fuser member and pressure roll heat and apply pressure to the media to fuser the toner.
Images can also be formed on media using ink jet printers, and other types of printing apparatuses.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for forming images on media with improved apparatus life and image quality.